Beware of what you wish
by busard
Summary: A potion. Some unexpected side effect. And Light as the victime. For the better or the worst her life would change forever. Bad summary but take a look.
1. potion

Here come my new fanfic. It will take more time to me to give you update on this one mostly because I just have wrote only one chapter to this. Don't worry. Next week I go in vacation, which means more time to write, but also three weeks without any computer. I hope you will love this fic like you have loved the last one. Now I let you enjoy it, and give excuse for my English. Please don't flame me too much.

Introduction : Potion

Lieutenant Lightning Farron felt like if she was the most sick woman of the world. How can she have feelings for a boy seven years younger than her ? She can't, it's not right. But nothing can change what she feel. If at first he was like a disciple to her, things have changed after Palumpolum. This day she had let him take a place in her heart. It was nothing wrong with that, except that now he had take all of her heart. The best solution was to live away from each others. And she was very glad when they have found out that Hope's father was still alive. Naturally, Hope had returned to live with his own father, which had made Light sighed in relief. But not for too long. Because, Mr Estheim, mostly to please his son and built a new relationship as father/son with him, had bought a house only a few step from Light's one. Now she still can see him every morning. And the more she saw him, the more she wished to run to him and kiss him like he was never kissed before.

Her musing were cut by the scream of a woman. Immediately, Light morphed into her soldier mode and run to where the scream come from. There, she found an old woman already on the floor with a sort of punk who beat her. It looked like if the man had tried to stole the woman purse, but she don't have let him do it. And now, he was very angry with her. Even the arrival of Light don't stopped the man's beating. Light run to the help of the woman. She easily dodged the man's punch and give him one of her own. Without much more sound that the air leaving his lung, the man felt to the floor, unconscious. Light called for some of her fellow guardian to come and retrieve the mad man. After that, she turned herself to the woman and helped her to stand up.

" Are you alright, Ma'am ?" She asked very concerned.

" Thank you, my child. Without you I don't believe that I would have survive this. If there is anything I can do, please ask."

" No. Thank you Ma'am. I just have done my job. You don't have to thank me." Said an very uncomfortable Light under the stare of the strange woman.

The woman kept silence for a very long time, and as much as Light wanted to leave, she found that she can't do this. Not only she is needed to stay until the man was taking care of. But also the woman stare seems to act to her like a snake to a bird. She is totally under the power of the woman and she acknowledged it without being able to do something about it. It's like if the woman is reading her mind, and Light don't liked the feeling. Her thought are hers, no one have the right to share them. Finally, the woman lift her gaze and Light can breath easier.

" I have something for you. You don't have to use it now, but when the pain would become too hard, then use it."

" The pain ?" Asked a puzzled Light. " Which pain ?"

" You will know. You are not ready yet. But don't forget that if it would give you your most precious wish, there is always a price to pay. You will chose what is the best for you, but you also will lost something precious too."

" You don't made any sense !" Said an angry Light.

" Maybe, maybe not. Who knows ? Take this for my thank you. Good day lieutenant Farron."

The woman quickly existed the crime scene just after she left some sort of potion in a strange bottle in Light's hand. A first, Light wanted to crush the bottle on the floor, but she found herself unable to do so. So, she take it in her pocket and looked at her fellow guards who had finally arrived. The man was take in the prison and Light continued her guard lost in her mind like if nothing had happened.

When she returned home, after her work, Light remembered of the bottle. She take it of and put it away on the top of her closet. For long months she forget totally that she still have it here. Until this fateful night who had changed her life forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As much as she had tried to forget her feelings for Hope, Light had not succeed at all. She had even date some other men, but the only result she had was to give her an headache, and hurting Hope's a lot. Each time he saw her with an other man, he become more and more downcast. Like if she broke his heart each time. And in return it broke her heart too. So, she had give up to find someone for now and she just avoided Hope at all cost. She is not sure of herself to spend an evening with him in the same room without trying something to him. He is just fourteen, well almost fifteen now, but it's not the question. He deserved to find someone closer to his age. And even if she know that it will break her heart even more, she just wished for his happiness. After all, hers matters so little, that it's not really important if she is hurt as long as he won't be.

This evening, Light had go out with some fellow guardian. One of them had found some pulse's plant from which he had mad a new spirit. And today it was her turn to taste it. At first she was hesitant, but again she would have spend her night alone. Snow and Serah have married as soon as some priest was able to perform the ceremony, and they have moved together. Light is happy for her sister but more than often she found herself despising to be always alone. She can't never have been alone during their time as L'cie. And as much as it had unnerved her at this time, now she found even harder to become her old self again. She had lost almost of her walls during this time, and she is too weak now to build them again. She don't wanted to live alone, she needed someone by her side to share everything, but the only one who seems to fit is way too much young for her. Not only that, but it was also very illegal, and Light was the last person who will do something illegal. She had to wait four years, four damn long years before she can try anything. She needed to drink, a lot, and the spirit in indeed very good.

When she returned home, Light was very drunk. She thought for a second to go to Hope's house and told him about her feeling. But even as drunk as she is, there still is something on her mind who prevented her for doing such mistake. So, she instead returned home and fall onto the couch, fast asleep. Near by dawn she was waking up by a feeling of being thirsty. She looked around but can't find anything. She became frustrated when her eyes spotted some bottle in her closet. She don't remembered what is in the bottle, but she would have put it away if it was not eligible. She drank the potion without a second thought, still half drunk from yesterday.

As soon as she had drank it, Light' head became to felt dizzy. Something is wrong, she can tell, and she is in no state to take care of herself. Fortunately, Serah and Snow house is not far away. Her sister can help her, she is sure of it. So, she left her house without thinking to lock the door and go as fast as she can to her sister. Now, all of her body burned like if someone had set her in fire. She can't help but let a whimper escape her. Any one else would be screaming by now, but not her, she is too proud for that. It was with a great relief that she saw Serah's front door. The pain had become unbearable and she just can ring serah's bell before she passed out.

XXXXXXXX

Serah and Snow were wake up by someone ringing at their door. Snow grumble in his sleep but he can't found any courage of leaving his bed so soon in the morning. So, it was Serah who come to the front door to see who is mad to ring at such an hour. But she would never have expected what is waiting in her porch. There was a sleeping baby. A very beautiful sleeping baby. Serah can't help herself but let her heart go to the baby. Like her the baby had strawberry blond hair, at last the few one she had on her head. She don't looked older than one month old but she is already breathtaking. Serah searched for some letter but she can't found anything. The only thing was the clothes the baby is sleeping in and anybody can have buy these clothes, they were so plain. Serah looked on the street but there is no sign of anyone else. She take the still sleeping baby in her arm and go to her house with her.

When she finally woke up, Light found herself in Serah's house. She felt a great relief at this. She tried to call her sister but she found herself unable to form a word. Only strange sound come from her mouth which worried her a lot. She can heard Serah and Snow talking in the background and she wanted to go to them, but she was also unable to lift her own body.

" We can't keep her, Serah." Said Snow. " She surely had some parent out. We can't stole her from them."

" But dear. She was alone. No one was here, I swear. Can you bare the thought of letting her in an orphanage when we can provide her for everything she wanted. If her parents return then we will give her back, but until then she can be ours. Please Snow."

Snow can't bare to see his wife crying. She is right, in a way. He too don't wanted the child to grow like he had. Serah and him can be her parents for the time being. And, like Serah had say, they still can let her go with her real parents if they show again.

" Alright !" He said. " But she need a name. I don't see myself screaming BABY all the time. And we can say to the neightbore that she was the daughter of one of my good friend and we take care of her until he return. You agree, Serah ?"

"Thank you so much Snow. I swear you will not regret it."

" Yeah, yeah." Was all that Snow can answered after the hot kiss his wife just give to him.

Snow and Serah come to the room where the baby is no longer sleeping. Snow took the baby in his arm and smiled at her.

" We can call her Belle. Witch means beauty. I think this name would suit her well. What do you think Serah ?"

" I agree. Belle it is. Hello Belle. For now I will be your mommy, and meet your daddy."

Light is frightened. Since when can Snow take her with one arm. And why do they chose a new name for her. Serah would be her mommy and Snow her daddy ? It's a nightmare ! Yes, that's what it is. She had drank too much yesterday and now she is just dreaming. She needed to wake up and soon !

But then her eyes fall into to mirror in the hall. Snow had a small baby in his arm. A small baby who looked with her bright blue eyes at her reflexion in the mirror. This is not possible ! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO HER !

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. This fic would be more humour centered than the last one. Please don't forget to give me a review. I will try to write an other chapter for next week, but I can't made any promise. See you soon.


	2. Illness

Sorry for the wait. But there is the next part of this fic. I have no idea of how long it will last, but I want to excuse myself for the lack of update for the coming weeks. You would not have any update for almost three weeks. Again, I'm sorry, but you need to know that I would not let this story unfinished. Thanks to all who have left me a review. I hope you will enjoy it still.

Disclaimer : I will write it only once, because everyone is aware that if we have the right of the game we will not just write fanfic about it. So, it's done, and I will never do it again.

Chapter 1 : Illness

The the last month, Light had lived with Snow and Serah as their adoptive daughter. She really loved to be the youngest for once. Not that she will confess it in front of anyone. All in all, her life is now better than her previous one. Even if she is currently as a six month old baby, and her teeth had begun to grow. And it hurt like hell !

Much to her surprise, Snow was a really good father. It was often him who wake up at night to feed her. And she almost feel shame when she used him as practice target. She had lost most of her strength during her transformation, and she is no more able to punch Snow when she felt frustrated. But fortunately, she had found that her stuffed toys were really good at doing the job. She don't have lost her aims, and more than often, Snow found his head with a new hat. Mostly her brown and pink dog toy.

But there is something who bothered her a lot. It was the strange taste her sister seems to have with the colour pink. Not that she hate this colour, but pink surrounded her, and it made her a little scared of it. She had almost hundred dresses which all of them are pink. It was a nightmare. Fortunately, she was growing too much to her be able to wear all of these dress. Light wished to be able to speak, but she still can't do it. She isn't even able to say "mommy" and "daddy" like her parents wished her for. She really loved them, and she became very impatient to made them proud of her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hope was very worried. For a whole week, no one knows where Light had go. It was him who had discovered that the door of the soldier was open this morning. He had forget that he was needed at school and had run to Light's house. He don't know what he had expected, but there is nothing out of place in the house, except for some shattered glass on the floor . Hope has just expected for Light to go to a secret mission in a hurry. So, for this time, he had let the mystery of Light's disappearance not bothered him too much. He had closed the door with the hidden key. Light had show him where it was hidden in case of she had to leave in a hurry.

The next two weeks, Hope had hoped for Light to return home, but she don't have. And he had become worriede again. He knows that it surely was his imagination, but he can't help himself but thought that Light is in a big trouble. He can feel it deep in his heart. But he can't do anything about it. He is too young, and no one wanted to hear him. But he can't stay here without doing anything. There is surely something he can do ! Never before he had hate himself for his age. If he was older, then no one would look strangely at them when he walked with Light, discussing some topic or an other. If he was older, the soldier would heard him when he asked what Light's mission was. He wanted so much to be at age.

His worries have increased when the commander Amodar had pay him a visit to ask him if he knows where Lightning had go. Hope was so surprised by this that, for a couple of minute, he don't have known how to response to this. The commander had seem the distress on the boy's face, and he had understand long before the boy found his voice again, that he can't have any answer from him. It was not like Lightning to leave everything. The girl is one of the best soldier he had known. The way she had overcome her fate as L'cie was enough proof of it. Of course, she was very depressed for the last months, but the commander don't have thought that it was so deep. Now he was very worried for her, and he can't found the courage to go to ask Lightning's sister. Someone need to do it, but it will be better if it was from a friend. That's why the commander had go to the Estheim's house. He was sure that the boy would not refuse to ask Serah about her sister's whereabouts. And he was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Serah and Snow were waiting for the doctor to look at baby Belle. Both of them were aware that something is wrong with the baby. She is growing too fast, much too fast. Normally, she would be a three months baby, but she looked and acted like a baby of one years old. Otherwise she looked perfectly fine, but it still worried them. They have become very attached to the little girl, and none of them wanted for something happen to her. Belle had become their miracle child, and more since they have discovered that Serah can't become pregnant. When she was younger, serah was very ill. She had hid this fact from her sister and mother to not bothered them. And she was cured, but the lasting effect was that Serah can't have any child. If they don't have Belle in their house at this time, Serah would have surely made a very big mistake. But Belle was there and she had helped Serah to forget her suicide wish.

The doctor come to the waiting room with a smiling Belle in his arm. The baby was a real heartbreaker. Even a man like him who see a lot of children each day, can say that she is from an other category as the other. Which is sad, knowing that she was so ill. Belle had a very rare desease. When it will take a year for a normal baby to developpe, it will only take two or three months for Belle to do it. It was close from the progeria without the bad effect. Because except for her unatural growth, she was perfectly fine. If he had not known better, the doctor would have say that she was a perfectly healthy one year old baby.

Serah and Belle were crying in Snow arm. Belle was mostly crying because Serah do it than for real sadness. Why does this happen to them ? They have thought of Belle as a gift from whatever god outside, but their child had an incurable illness, and there is nothing they can do about it. If nothing stopped the process, then in less than thirty years their daughter would be dead of old age. It was not fair, but it explained why her parents have left Belle in front of their door. They don't have wanted her anymore when they have found out about her illness. These people don't deserved to have their daughter back. Belle is their and it's time for them to be a real family. Belle was with them for the last three months, which means that they can adopt her legally. And there is nothing who can stop them from doing so.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope was happy when he found out that Snow and Serah have adopter a little girl. These two were means to be parent, and Hope is happy for them. When Serah would have her own children, then the girl can play with them. She was a lucky one to have them for parent. His joy is so high for them that he almost forget his worry for Light. But soon Light again become his first priority, like she always was, and always be in the future. And the party snow and Serah have planed for their daughter would be the excellent occasion to ask Serah about Light.

When he knocked at the Villiers door, Hope felt a little unsure of himself. He had bought a dress for the girl but now he wondered if she even loved the colour yellow. When he had saw it in the market, he had no doubt that this dress would be the perfect gift. And even if he don't have known the size of the baby, he had chose one of eighteen months old. But now he wondered if it was such a good idea at all. But before he can hid his gift, the door open and Hope found himself in Snow's bear hug. When Snow released him, Hope was on the floor catching his breath. He had closed his eyes, but he opened them when he felt someone caressing his face. The most beautiful little girl was in front of him. She was no older than eighteen months old and she made his heart skip a beat. She looked so much like the woman he had a crush for,that he can't help himself but ask " Light, is that you ?".

The baby only smiled at him, and Hope soon forget this strange idea. There is no way that his beloved Light had become a baby. Things like this happen only in fiction, not in the real life. He take the smiling little girl in his arm, and there is one thing he was sure at this time. He don't know how or why, but Belle Villiers had take his heart for her now and forever.

To be continued.

Sorry for the short chapter but I don't have any time left. I leave tonight so I will see you in three weeks. Don't forget to give me a review, they would made me happy when I return from my vacation. See you soon.


	3. worries

I'm back. Unfortunately, I have spend my vacation at enjoying the sea and the sun and I don't have write anything. But now, I know how this story will end, so just hope for me to find what will happen in between.

Chapter 2 : worries

Serah can't fight the bad feeling she had since Hope had asked her about her sister's whereabouts. Surely, since the death of their parents, Claire was not the most open person Serah have know. Quite the contrary. And if Serah was glad that Claire had take the matter of her happiness in her hand when they were younger, she since had regret it a lot. Particularly since the time when they all were L'cie. When Claire had accepted her relationship with Snow, Serah was overjoyed. And in her joy she had failed to notice how her sister was unhappy. Because it was it. Something was eating her since this time, and Serah don't have wanted to break their understanding by bothering her sister about her problem. And, in fact, there is a few chance for Claire to open to her.

In the last couple of months, Claire had shut everyone out of her life. It was even worst than the time before the L'cie incident. Even Hope can't have break through this. And it had hurt a lot the young boy. Serah was not blind and it was easy for her to guess about Hope's feeling toward her sister. She had found it cute. After all, there is nothing wrong about it because there is no doubt in Serah's mind that the feelings were one-sided. It will be so laughable to think otherwise. Hope was the little brother Claire never had. And she had done a very good job to boost his ego. Hope is no longer the same scarred and angry boy he once was, thanks to Claire.

Serah felt like crying. She had no idea were to search her sister. She hoped that Claire had found someone to herself, like she had guessed for some time. She even had talk about it with Claire one afternoon they have spend together. But her sister harsh deny was betrayed by the fierce blush who had shown. Serah had just guessed that Claire was not ready to talk about it, but she don't have doubted that in due time her sister would open to her, like she always had. But, leaving everything to run with her lover is so not like Claire, that Serah, in spite of her hope, can't consider it for too long. Something had happen to her sister and she can't do anything to help her. And this fact broke her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow is looking at his wife with the little Belle in his arm. It looked like if he finally had won her heart. Or at last at some extend. She still throw her toy to him, but now she let him take her in his arm and made her laugh. This little girl was born to laugh, there is no doubt about it. She had such a wonderful laugh. It's a shame that she had this illness. Snow will freely give a part of his life to save her from this horrible fate. Belle had become to be as precious to him as Serah is. He, Serah and Belle are now a real family, and Snow will fight for them against anything or anyone. And that's why he is so sad to not be able to help his wife in her grief.

Lightning at first was very against his relationship with Serah. It had take time, and the fact that they all have become L'cie, for becoming close to Lightning. After the end of Orphan, Lightning had agree to let them marry, and she had looked happy for them when their wedding day had come. It was the last time Snow had saw her smiling. After that it was like if she had a big burden on her shoulder all the time. Snow was not an idiot, in spite of what Lightning said, and he don't have dared to ask her what is wrong. But he was very aware that something very wrong had happen to Lightning.

It was not like his "sis" to date so much men for such a short time. If it won't be so far fetched, Snow would have said that Lightning was trying to forget a man. But who could have been this man ? Lightning don't have date anyone until she began to date a man per day. Maybe he was one of her fellow soldier who was killed during the fall of Cocoon, but something in him told him that it was not true. And it had made him angry with her, because she not only ruin her reputation, but also hurt Hope a lot.

If Lightning was his sis, then Hope was his little brother. Of course he won't say it aloud, but the feeling is still there. He was very fond of the boy, even before knowing that this particular boy was the one the woman he can't have save had asked him to return home. He don't have see the hate and the grief of the boy until their fight in Palumpolum. He really don't know what had made the boy change his mind. One thing he had said or done, but he was just glad that Hope had forgive him. And now, Lightning was hurting him, and Snow don't have known what to do. He loved them both and don't have wanted to chose one side. And he regretted it. Maybe if he had talked to Lightning, she would not have run away from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope don't know what to do anymore. Serah can't have helped him. There is nothing he can do anymore, and it made him angry with himself. He felt more useless than before. Even when he had lost his mother he don't have feel so lost. Or at last, it was the same pain to him, but for a different reason. His mother was his everything when he was younger. His father was not often at home because of his work, and the task to raise her son was on the hand of his mother. When he had lost her during the purge, he had felt like if his world had suddenly stopped. Only his hate for Snow, and Vanille's words, had made him move when the fate had guided all of them to the Fal'cie. After that it had take him a lot of courage to become stronger and overload his hate for Snow. And all of this was thanks to Light. Without her he would have let the Sanctum kill him as soon as they have landed to Pulse. But she don't have let him down, even if her words still hurt him now. That's why he was so angry to not be able to go to search for her.

Even if he don't understand her anymore, he still wanted to be there for her, like she was so often to him. But he still is a young boy, and he was never so angry with this fact. He have known for a long time that his crush for her is very hopeless. She is seven years older than him, and she can have every man she wanted, like she had show from the past months. He was not angry with her for searching for someone of her own. She deserved it. But the paint was still there when he saw her with a man. Sometime, he wished that she will wait for him. Wait that he become of age. But it was just a wishful thinking. Who would want a boy when there is so much handsome and wonderful men outside ?

He just felt some regret to have avoided her the couple of months before her disappearance. But he can't have take much anymore. He had made sure to leave his home at hour when he was sure that Light was working. And he had lived his life in a fog, waiting for the announcement of Light's engagement to a wonderful man. Only then, he could have let go of his unrequired feelings for her. But it was not what had happen. He don't have expected her to run away with someone. But he will wait to learn that she live an happy life to let go of his feelings. It was his only hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle was wondering what she can do. Both of her parents were sad, and there is nothing she can do to help them. She don't liked to see her dad and mom crying. And she is not happy with her aunt Claire to made her parent so unhappy. If she was more old then she would hit her to made them lost their laugh. She loved when her mom was laughing at her dad's doing. So, she do the only thing she can think about at this time and walk to her mom to give her a hug. She was very glad when her mom smiled to her. There is not a lot she can do, but if she can made her mom and dad stop crying, then she was glad of it.

Lightning wanted to tell her sister to not be worried for her. But she still can't talk. And she doubted that "mommy...bobo." would be of a big help. She must find a way to return to her real self. She can't stand to be hugged and talked as a baby by Snow. The man needed to become an adult, and she will show him one day. She, for once, feel lost. And she was afraid about her future. She can't stay like this, she must find something to do. There is no other choice.

Belle was happy. Her mom and dad were now like their real selves. And today the nice man had come to visit them. Belle loved very much the man. He had told her that his name was Hope, and she loved this name. For her two years old self, he was perfect. So nice and giving her wish to run to him to hug him. Since the time her parents were so sad, Hope had often come to visit them. And Belle hoped that he will continue to do so for a very long time.

Lightning was worried. She lived with Serah and Snow for nearly six months and she found herself to have some memory lost. Sometime she wake up in a different place of the last one she remembered. Something is happen to her. She know it. But she don't know what to do about it. Fortunately, she still know who she really is, and there is no way for her to forget it. She just hoped that Serah don't found of her lapsing, or else she would send her to the doctor. And Lightning really hated the doctor. But it will surely pass, like the headache have passed. There is nothing to worry to much about.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked it. It was a sad chapter to write, but I felt like if it was needed. Let me know what you thought of it. I will try to post an other chapter next week. Until then, I wish you all a good day.


	4. birthday

Thanks to all of my reader and thanks even bigger at all of my reviewer. This fic was in my mind a four or five chapter long, but I'm well aware now that it's not possible. So, expect at last ten or more chapters. Enjoy.

Chapter 3 : Birthday

Today was a special day for the Villers. One year ago they have found a baby at their door, and now they would celebrate Belle Villier first birthday. The joyous event for the whole family and friends of the Villiers was not seen like it by their neightbore. Even if they were aware of Belle's illness, most of them pitied Snow and Serah to have to raise this girl. It's not natural to them to see a baby of one year old looking and acting like a four years old girl. Belle was the most charming child of the street and most of the mother can't forgive her for it. She was smarter than all of the other four year old, and the people thought that it's not normal. If the girl would have been less beautiful or intelligent, then the people would have loved her. But it was not the case, and she was rejected by the other. Not that it mattered too much to her.

Lightning had known all her life the stare she attracted as Belle. The people always looked at her with a mixing feeling of pity and contempt. Before it was because she had become the guardian of her little sister when both of her parents have died. And now, it's because she was growing too fast. But the stare of the people don't hurt her anymore. She had suffered from it as Lightning, and there is no way she let it bothered her as Belle. She know that it would be better if she hided her knowledge, but she can't help it. She had always loved to learn, and if her mother had not died Lightning would have loved to study. But all her dreams have been crushed the day she had become Serah's mother. It was funny to her to think that now Serah is the mother.

When she had learn how to talk, Lightning had tried to tell the truth about her identity to Snow and Serah. But each time she had try, nothing had happen. It's like if the words don't wanted to come out. And no matter how hard she tried, she can't said a word about it. So, after four months she have give up. If she can't told it herself, she had no doubt that sooner or later someone would recognized her for Lightning. She just hoped that her illness would be worst, because if she had to grown as four years during a year, it will take her a lot of time before she can be herself again, and she doubted that the commander Amodar would be ready to let her be MIA for so long.

It was Hope who had told to her parent that the commander had chose to let the other guardians thought that Lightning was MIA instead od calling her of deserter like he must have done. Belle was happy to heard that, but she don't have know why. It was only the next day that she had understand that she can still be a guardian if she found a way to stop the effect of the potion. She had try to find the old woman when her mother had take her to the park, but with no luck until then. But she don't lost hope. One day she will become her real self, something deep inside her told her so.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Serah had take Belle to the park this morning. Snow, Sazh and Hope were in charge to decorate the house. Serah had made the cake the last evening when Belle was asleep, and it was Hope who was in charge of the dinner. It was nothing to fancy. just some grilled meat and vegetable, but Serah had forbid Snow to come in her kitchen. Sazh being no better, the task of the cooking had fall unto Hope's shoulders. Not that he complained a lot. He don't know why but he had felt some strange link with the little girl, and as incredible it was, he was ready to do anything for her. No one except for a woman too far good for him had succeed at winning his heart without trying. But thinking about Light made him sad and the last thing he wanted for today was to be sad. Belle deserved more than one of her friend grieving for a woman who had always see him as a little brother and nothing more on her special day.

Snow was happy. Never before he can have thought that a child can change their life so much. Belle was their ray of light. Without her he don't know if he and Serah can live. He was not very sad when Serah had told him that she can't bear any children, and their life had continued in spite of this bad new. But now, it would not be the case anymore. Serah was very affected by her sister disappearance. And in spite of what Amodar said, they lost more and more hope to find Lightning alive. It was not like her to not contact Serah for so long. Something must have happened to her, something bad. And Serah was well aware of it. They both dreaded to learn that her body was found. There is no other explanation. So, if one day Belle disappeared like this, Serah would not take it. And Snow too. He made a promise then. No matter what happen, Belle would be safe and well loved for as long as she would live.

When they returned home, Belle was startled by the shouting of a big " HAPPY BIRTHDAY" from her dad and all of his friends. She was so surprised that tears of joy come to her eyes. Never, for as long as she can remembered, she was so happy for a birthday. But her parents misunderstood her tears and both of them come to hug her. It was during time like this that Light wanted to forget and forgive all of Snow's fault. The man deserved her love, not only because he made her sister happy, but also because he was a carrying father to her. He don't deserved her hate and anger. Sure, he was not perfect, but in a way he was perfect on his own. And for the first time she returned the hug with love for him.

The day was one of the most joyous for the former L'cie. The only one who was a little frightened was chocobo. The little bird don't have wanted to come too close to Belle. And Light can understand why after all the time during their journey when she had treat of eating him if they don't found any food. Of course, she would have not do so, but it looked like if the bird had believed it. It had take time, but after some convincing from Dajh and a lot of smile from Belle, chocobo had come in her hand. Belle was so happy that she had danced with the poor bird still in her hand. It was Hope who had stopped the funny spectacle of a dancing Belle and a frightened cooing chocobo. He had take the poor bird from Belle's hand and had explained to her that chocobo is a living, so he need to be treating with care. Belle had understand and she had done one thing she had wished to do for so long. She had kissed Hope's cheek, regretting she was too young to kiss him like she wanted. She needed several more years before she can do it.

Hope can't explain himself what the feeling who had overloaded him when Belle had kissed him was. It was just the kiss of a little girl who love him like an uncle. But for one second he thought he had heard her think that she wanted to give him a real kiss. Which is impossible. Belle was only four, and no child of four thought about giving a proper kiss. He must be more tired than he had thought. The last year was very hard for him. He don't have said a word about it to Serah or Snow, but, like the commander, he lost more and more the hope of finding Light alive. What killed him the most is to not known what had happen to her. Light was a magnificient warrior. No one can have killed her. So, the only explanation was she had killed herself. But, even if it's the most logical, Hope can't accept it. It was not like Light to act like this. There must be an other explanation. But he don't know how long the commander can wait before he said that Light was dead. When this day will come, Hope don't know if he can continue to live.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This night, Lightning had a very strange dream. It was so much real, that the woman wondered if she was still asleep. She found herself in Obera. But not the ruined Obera of now, but the Obera of the past. She saw Vanille and Fang talking and laughing together. She wanted to run to them, but it looked like if they don't see her at all. Soon, they were nowhere to be found, and Lightning found herself alone again. And she don't liked the feeling at all. Her former self would have loved it, but not the woman she is now. Snow and Serah's love have changed her. She can't no longer live the life she had lived for. And the idea frightened her.

Suddenly, the woman she had meet one year ago appared in front of her. She was exactly the same as in her memory. The woman smiled at her and asked her " Have you made your choice ?"

" A choice ? Which choice ?" Asked a puzzled Lightning.

" It's too soon. I see." Answered the woman. " I will come to you next year. And don't forget that for one thing gained you have to lost an other thing."

With that the woman disappeared, and Belle wake up in her bed. She clearly remembered her dream, but it don't made any sens to her. Something was still out of her reach, something important. But for the life of herself she can't found what it is. Tired, she fall asleep very soon, and no more disturbing dream come to her this night.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Don't forget to give me a review. I will try to post an other chapter next week, but I can't made any promise. I will do my best. see you soon.


	5. Promise

Thanks for your review. This chapter will be short and I excuse myself for this, but I think that it will be done in a separate chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise. I hope you will all enjoy it.

Chapter 4 : promise

This morning, Hope don't feel very good. It was not like if he was ill or something like this. It's just like if he had lost the will of life, without really losing it. He can't clearly explain how he felt. The news from Amodar don't have let him much hope to find Light alive. He had know this for a long time. But it was a different matter to suspect something and have the proof of it. Not like if the guardian force have found something about Light disappearance. But what other explanation can they found other than her death.

Hope was prepared for it. But it don't made thing easier to him. The only woman he had ever loved was surely dead, and he don't think that he can love someone else like he had loved her. Light was his first love, and he is sure that she will be his only true love. His father had laugh when Hope had say this to him. Of course he don't have said the woman's name. He assumed that his father had believe he was talking about one of his classmate. He had told to him that, with time, he will forget. But Hope doubted it very much.

The now sixteen years old boy was now talking a walk. Amodar had asked him to made the announcement of Light's death to her only family. At first, Hope don't have wanted to. But after some time, he had let himself be convinced by the commander. He was the one who had loved Light as much as Serah have. It was only fair that they share their pain together. But it don't made his mission more easier. Serah would be crushed by it, and he don't looked forward to do this.

It will be a hard blow to the Villier's family. It was a shame that Belle would not meet her aunt. The two of them looked so much alike that it was amazing. When she will become an adult, then Belle would be exactly the same as her own aunt. It was a normal thing after all, they both share the same blood. It's funny to see how little Snow's daughter had inherit from him. She had take everything from Serah's side. And maybe, it was for the best. But it was so unfair for her to have this illness. And even more, after the disappearance of Light.

Hope felt more and more depressed. He can't go to Serah and Snow's house just now. He needed to collect himself before talking to them. So, he leaved their street and let his feet lead him where ever they wanted. He was surprised when he looked around to find himself right in front of a school. He really don't know where he was, but he can felt that it was important for him to be there now and then. He can't explained it, but deep down he was sure of it. He was not aware that someone was looking at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle was really sad. Not that it was something uncommon for her at school. Her teacher and classmates where well aware of her illness, and they tended to treat her like if she had the plague. She was with children who were at the same age as her body was. So, for now, she was with the six years old children, but soon she will go to the next grade. It was normal to her, but she regretted to not stay with the others children more than a few months. And it was not like if the school can keep her in the grade she had begin the year, because her illness helped her to remember everything she heard or read. So, she will cover one year study in a few weeks. After that, the grade was so boring to her that she can't do anything but say so.

All of this had begin six months ago, when her mother had found some job. Her dad had say that she needed to accept it, and had asked Belle if she wanted to go to school. Of course the little girl was trilled by it. She was afraid that she can't leave her house because of her illness. That's why she had say YES at her father's question. At first the school don't have wanted her, but with the help of Hope's father, she was finally able to go to school. She was so happy, the first day, but the people at school were the same as the people of the town. They have looked at her like if her illness had made her an idiot. And they don't were happy when she had proved them wrong.

Belle don't have much friends at school. The few she had don't grow up like her and soon they don't understand her anymore. She was a little sad about it, but she don't have say a word about it to her parent. They don't have to worry about it. And as young as she was, she understand it very clearly. So, she almost spend all her time at reading book, everything she can found. She let the other children made fun of her under her back and wished for a better life. Maybe, when she will be a grow up, then the people will stop to look at her and let her be herself.

That's why Tommy's words have hurt her so much. Tommy was the most loved boy of the school, but for Belle's eyes he was nothing in comparison of Hope. Tommy had short black hair and black eyes. And he had take some sort of liking to Belle. But, when the girl had say to him, in front of of all of this friends, that she don't liked him, the boy had wanted to made her sad. So he had said aloud what his parent have told him when they have known that he will share a grade with Belle Villier.

" You FREAK ! No one would ever marry you ! You will grow and dead alone. And you deserved it because your parent were freaks too."

These words have hurt her more than anything who had happen to her before. She can take almost everything who was aid to her, but saying those things about her parent was a very different matter. She wanted to punch Tommy, but the teacher prevented her from doing it, by punishing her for starting a fight. It was so unfair that Light ran out of the school without looking back. She don't wanted to go here anymore. She hate all of them !

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hope was stunned to see a crying Belle running from the school. He felt a big pain in his heart at seeing her so sad. He liked the kid very much, so he ran after her. Belle was an happy child. For her crying, then it must be something important who had happen to her. And he needed to find out what had happen.

He found Belle sitting under a tree in the park. She was still crying, and it broke his heart to see her like this.

" What happen, Belle ?" He asked almost tenderly.

" Nothing." Cried the girl. " It's nothing."

" It's not nothing, or else you would not be crying like this. Please, tell me. You know you can tell me everything." He pleaded.

Hope was looking at Belle face, and that why he saw it. One second he had a child in pain face in front of him, and the next he had a much more older face. He can't believe his own eyes. Now, the girl in front of him was not Belle anymore. He was sure of it. But he was also sure that the woman trapped in the child body needed his help too. That's why he still asked her what's wrong until she answered him.

" Do you think I am a freak ?" She asked.

Hope don't have expected this. But he give a truthful answer none the less.

" No. You are not a freak. You are just ill, that's all."

" But, the others see me like a freak ! I don't want to return to this school ever. I hate them."

Then Belle stared to cry again.

" You don 't have to." He said it without thinking.

" But, I want to learn !" She said between sob.

" I can teach you all that I know. Then you can go to my school with me."

" Really ? I wish I could."

" You will. I trust you. And you see, my friends would be yours too. You just would be a genius. But we need to ask your parent before, and you need to learn all of the grade under mine before you can go with me. It will take almost a year for this." He explained.

Hope really don't know why he had said this, but the smile in Belle's face was enough reward for him. He hoped Snow and Serah would agree with his plan. He had heard the teacher yelling after Belle, and he don't wanted for this lovely little girl to spend anymore time with this fury.

Hope and Belle returned to the Villiers house hand in hand. But just before they became in sight of the house, Belle asked to him an other disturbing question.

" Hope ? Can I ask you something ?" At his nod she continued. " Do you believe that someone would marry me someday ?"

Hope wanted to laugh at this. Belle was only six and she thought of marriage. But the sad face of the girl stop him from laughing. Instead he said the words he know who will eased her mind.

" You know what ? When you turn twenty, if anyone wanted to marry you, then I will marry you."

" You promised ?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

" Yes. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The old woman was looking at the child and the adolescent with a fond smile. They still would have a long way before their wish would come true, but they have take the right path. They deserved their it will take more time than expected for nher to made her choice. She was still confused. She needed to grow up more. But the woman is sure that with the help of her true love she can made the right decision. And after all, it was her sister wish to them to be happy together.

But before, she had to erase the knowledge the young man had found today. they were not ready for the truth. She don't know if they will be one day, but today was just not the day. The link they shared need to grow before he can see who she really is. It's the most important thing for now.

To be continued.

What do you think ? This chapter was one of the turning point of this story. How do you think that Snow and Serah would react about Hope's idea ? You have to find it in the next chapter. And don't forget to give me a review.


	6. funeral

I'm sorry if I confused you with Belle/Light switching personality. Keep in mind that there is a good reason behind it. You have just to bare a little more with my mad mind before everything come in place. Thanks for your kind review.

Chapter 5 : funeral

When Hope knocked at Serah and Snow's door, he was not as at ease as before. Not only he had to ask for him to teach Belle, but he also had to made the announcement he dreaded to. But he can't do it with Belle with them. He don't know why, but he was sure that Belle must to be let in the dark concerning Lightning fate. Some hours ago, he thought that he had found something important concerning Belle, but he can't remember what it was. And it frustrated him a lot. He was not subject of this sort of memory lost, even if he had wished for them during his L'cie time. But, now was not the time to dealing with it, because Serah opened the door.

As soon as they have come in, Belle made it clear that there is no way for her to go to her school anymore. Serah was not surprised by her daughter words. She was well aware that due to her illness, Belle would not have the normal childhood her mother had wished her to have. What had stunned the most their doctor was that not only Belle's body grown so fast but her mind also. It was the first case he see of it, and he was not really sure how to treat her. So, as long as she looked fine, he chose not to take her under too much medication. After all, it would be no good for her to become a junkie without any certitude to it doing any good to her.

Serah felt sorry to have leaved her daughter alone for doing a job who don't even pleased her. But, the fact were that without Light it was hard some month. And Serah's job had help them tremendously. But, on the other way she don't have as much as time she wished for Belle. Before, Serah was grateful for what Claire have done to them, but now for the first time she realised how much her sister have done to her. Light was not the one to punch in the face what she had done for Serah since their mother had die. But Serah was too young and immature to understand it when it was time. And now it's too late. And Serah was never so sad about it.

Serah was aware that Hope had a bad news to share with them. And it don't need to be a genius to understand what the new is. But, there is also something more and Serah can't wait to know what it was. She don't have seen her daughter smiling so much since a long time, and she was grateful to Hope because he have doing so. That's why she was ready to heard everything he had in mind for now. It don't have escaped her the way Belle and Hope looked at each other. They shared a secret, Serah was sure of it. But she don't think it was a bad think. Hope was a kind and carrying young man, and Belle was more mature than most of the child. If the two of them would find some way to be happy with each other then Serah would be the last one to be against it.

To say that Hope idea don't have stunned her would be an understatement. But in a way it made sens. Belle would never be close to any children because of what she is. So if it don't bothered Hope to teach her, then there is no way she give her veto to it. Life was not be so simple to her daughter, it never would be. And if Belle go to school with Hope, then it will made Serah's mind a little more at ease. And there will be no problem with Snow. Serah have him eating in her hand, and she know very well that, like her, only Belle's happiness mattered to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When snow returned home, he found his wife and daugther smiling and laughing with Hope. He was glad to see Belle so happy for once. His daughter have lost most of her joy since she had begin to go to school. He knows that it was not a good idea to let his precious girl go to this school, but she looked so happy at first that he don't have the heart to refuse her. He had see his daughter losing her joy within each day. And he can't have done anything about it. That's why he was so happy about Hope's idea. If the boy was willing to do it, there is no way for him to stop them.

The dinner was very nice. Both the Villiers were aware that Hope had something to tell them, and they were also aware that there is no way for him to tell it in front of Belle. that's why Serah told her daughter to go to bed early. And as tired as she was she don't have made to much fuzz about it. Snow had lead hope to the couch and had asked if he he wanted a cafe, but as soon as Hope had seen that Belle was no longer here, he had lost his forced smile. Snow wanted to go to him and try to comfort him, but he was never good to do it. Not like Lightning. His sis had always find a way to made the boy's mind at ease. It was an amazing sight, who never had failed to stunned him.

When Serah returned after Belle had finally succumbed to sleep, she found her husband and Hope sharing an deep silence. She know what Hope would tell to them. Claire had disappeared for more than one year and half, and there is no way for Amodar to let the things the way they are. Without any news about Claire for so long, the only thing he can do now was to made some funeral to her. It made sens after all, but it don't made it any easier for the Villiers. But Serah can't help to notice that Hope had take the news harder than them. She was well aware that the young man had some feeling for her sister, but she would not have guessed that they ran so deep. Maybe it was better that Claire have disappeared like this because if she was still there Hope would still suffer like this. But she wondered what would happen when she will return. Because, if there is one thing she was sure of it, it was that her sister would return home one day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral of Lightning Farron was surrealist for Hope. He was there with all of his former L'cie friends. Nor Dajh or Belle were there. It was Hope's idea for the children not to be there. And Lebreau had agree to take care of them, much to Sazh and the other relief. They don't have said a word to the children about Lightning death, and they have just said that they needed to spend some time together. If Dajh had believed them immediately, it was not the case for Belle. The young girl had tried to discover the truth but fortunately with no success. She finally had give up, but it was with a frown on her face that she had followed Dajh to the bar.

Amodar was there with a lot of guardians. The ceremony was a short one, but it was clear that Lightning was well loved by all of her fellow guard. She will be missed not only by her friends and family, but also by the members of her second family. The commander was not happy about what he had to do, but he don't have any other choice. If one day, Lightning come back, then he will be the first one to greet her, but until then he had to act like if she was really dead. But deep in his heart he hoped for her to be happy in her new life, whatever it was.

When they were finally alone, Hope let his tears fall. He was ashamed to let his feelings shown in front of the guardian, but not now. And it was not like if he was the only one crying. None of the former l'cie have dry eyes, but it was worst for Serah and Hope. The two of them have fall in the other arm, but it was just to share the horrible truth and pain. Snow understand it, and he was not jealous that his wife don't have seek comfort in his arm for once. Even before Serah, Hope was the closest human being of Light . He was one of the few she had confined in. And in return he had let her know about his feeling. If it was not so unbelievable, Snow would have think that they were more lover than friends. The fact were just that they were awfully close and no one can go between them.

Hope wanted to die. Until then he don't have realised fully that he would not see Light anymore. And now, the pain hurt him so much that he can't barely breath. If he don't have made a promise to Belle a few days ago, he surely would have made some mistake to escape from his pain. But, even if he was so sad, the idea of Belle don't leaved his mind. He don't know why but he felt that as long as Belle would be in his life he would not be lost. She was very important to him, and something also told him that in the future her importance to him will only grow.

When they returned to the bar to retrieve the children, all of the former L'cie were very surprised. The bar was no longer the place they have known but it looked like a hell. Apparently, Belle had chose to play there and she had involved everyone in her play. So, all of the members of the NORA have become their servant, and Belle was their queen. Deep down, Light loved it. She had understand that some time Belle would have the control of her mind, and sometime she can be herself again. But the more the time pass, the more Belle become stronger. Light have less and less to fight for, and Belle more. Maybe one day she would lost herself to Belle, but until then she would use the time when she was in control of her body to make the best of it.

As soon as she saw him, Belle ran to Hope. She hugged him like if she don't have see him for more than a few hours ago. And in a way it was true. Light don't have seen Hope for a long time, only Belle have. And even if Belle was her too, she also was someone else. Belle is someone she can have been if her parent don't have die, and Light is what she had become due to these death. In a way, Light had a second chance to live her life, but the cost of it hurt her very much. She don't have the choice but continue to live her life at it was now. And frankly, she don't know if she still wanted to become Light again. She kind of liked to be Belle. Because no matter what, Belle would have more chance to live happy with Hope, not like Light. And it changed everything to her.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Don't forget to give me a review. I will try to post a chapter next week.


	7. Jealousy

There is nothing good on the TV tonight, so I post a new chapter. Thanks to all my reviewer, I'm sorry I don't have time to respond to you, but I'm very happy you loved my story.

Chapter 6 : jealousy

The next year after Light's funeral was at the same time an happy and sad one to Hope. It was sad because he missed Light very much. She was his first love and it had take him time to be ready to smile again. Belle had helped him a lot with this. In spite of her illness, the little girl was always so joyous that she made everyone smile to her. In this she was very different from her aunt. But also thanks to her, Hope's year was not totally horrible. The young man had loved very much to teach her. She was a bright student, and he always returned home with a smile after their class.

At first, Snow had wanted for Hope to come to their house to teach Belle. He don't have believed that his daughter will be able to learn ten years of grade in only one year. But he also was not ready to let his precious daughter return to her school, especially after what the teacher had told about Belle. The woman had come to their home three days after Lightning's funeral. And Snow, even now, wondered how his daughter can have bared with this woman for so long. It was clear that the woman despised Belle because of her illness. She don't have hided that she believed that Belle was the cause of every incident at school. She had also advised Snow and Serah to beat a little more their daughter to "teach her the way of the life" like she had said. After that, Snow was ready to push the woman outside of his house when Serah was more quicker than him. Never before he had seen his wife so angry, and he hoped to never see her like this. She had punched the woman square on the cheek and had yelled to her to leave their home at once and never come again. Snow was never as proud of his wife than then.

The fill about Belle's expulsion from the school was send to them. The little girl was sad about this for the whole morning, but her mood had changed as soon as Hope had come to visit them. It was then, that Serah had begin to think about an incredible idea. Like all of the other former L'cie, she loved Hope very much. She was aware of the feelings the young man had for her older sister. All of them were in vain, because there would have been no way for her sister to return the feelings. Claire was not the sort of woman who fall in love, she was so duty oriented minded. And more, Hope and her have seven years who separated them. And Claire would have been always aware of it, even when the young man would have been of age. She would have never looked at him this way. But it was an other matter with Belle. Hope was well aware of her illness, and he continued to act like if she was a normal little girl. But soon, Belle will not be a little girl anymore. In less than two year she would be fourteen years old, and Hope would be eighteen almost nineteen. If he was true to his word, and Serah was sure he would be, then in less than three years, they would have a son-in-law, who also was a close friend. Serah prayed for this to happen. Belle and Hope deserved this happiness.

Belle was very happy. She loved her life very much. She had a loving parents, even if she can't hid anything from her mother like the promise Hope had made to he. And more of it she had Hope in her life. It was for him that she had study so much during the past year. She wanted to go to school with him, spend as much time as she can with him. He had become as important to her as her father, which means a lot. The only thing who bothered her a little was the fact that this year too she had the strange dream again. She can't understand what the woman wanted her to chose, so she don't have give any answer to her. But it was her only sorrow. The voice of the other woman inside of her don't have bothered her for a long time and she hoped that she will never bothered her again. She don't liked when the other woman take the control. She always was so bitter and sad that Belle wanted to cry. But, even if the two of them where so different, there still something they both agree to wish for them. And if the other woman would help her to gain him, then Belle would gladly let her use her body a little more.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hope's school was so different from the only one were Belle have been. Here no one have to wear some uniform and the teacher don't pay too much of attention to their students. The first day Belle was looked like a strange animal, but it had ended the second day, and she was grateful for this. She don't have had any problem with the test for entering the school, and she was very happy to share all of her class with Hope. She was always sited near by him, must to both of their joy. The class were a little harder for her because the other woman don't have gone so far in her study, but Belle loved to learn new things. And she was good at it. Her and Hope always were on the top ten list of student. For her it was a dream coming true.

It was six months later when Belle turned twelve that she become to feel a strange feeling. Hope was always close to her, but for a couple of week he had become a little distant with her. And all of this was because of this girl. Belle don't liked her and she can't see what the other found in her. Sure she had flawless skin, bright blue eyes and red hair, but really it was nothing. She don't have any mind at all. She was so low in the list that you have to search to find her name. And she even was not in their class ! So, why does she had to come to their class each days ? Really ! Sure hope was a catch, but he was her catch, not some hair-headed girl !

Hope was aware that Belle was angry with something, but for the life of himself he can't found about what she was so angry. He liked very much to have her by his side every day. She was not her aunt, but she was close, and it made something to him. He really don't wanted to fall in love with her, but it looked like if his heart don't wanted to heard him for once. Not only she was younger than him, but she also is Snow's daughter. Which means a lot of hell for the man who will marry Belle one day. He still continue to think about the promise he had made to her a year and half ago, and it always made him smile. He hoped selfishly that no one would notice how beautiful she become, because he wanted to keep his words. Even with Snow as father-in-law, it will be a good thing to him. But he was not sure that it will be a good thing to Belle too. Maybe she would fall in love with someone else before she turned twenty, maybe she would leaved him alone like Light have done. He had to let her made her own choice, but it broke his heart to think of her in the arm of someone else.

Lisa was aware of her beauty. She was not bright but she know that she can hope for a good marriage. And her choice of boyfriend was for the cuty Hope Estheim. Not only he was very handsome with his green eyes, but he was also very rich. In a word, he was perfect to her, and if she played her card very good, she can be soon Mrs Estheim. The only problem was that the man don't looked aware of her. For a couple of week she had found a lot of reason to go to his class and talk to him. But he don't have looked at her once. He seems to like the little girl better than her and she can't stand the thought. There is no way for a little girl of twelve years old to beat her. She had try to made fun of the girl, but only her close friends have followed her to this. The others loved the little girl too much to say bad things about her. How can have a child gaining so much heart without trying was beyond Lisa. Sure, the girl helped anyone who needed it, but it was not a reason to be so fond of her. And she was so plain with her pink hair and her blue almost white eyes. Really, the men can be so blind sometime. Lisa was ten time more beautiful than Belle, or so she thought.

Light can't stand it anymore. The girl had praticaly made Hope fall with her trick to attract his attention. Too much is too much ! Light would not stand it anymore. She don't understand why Belle don't have acted sooner, but now that she had found her body again she will show to this Lisa of whom Hope belong to. Really he was too nice to his own good. He was not even aware of what the girl is doing ! He can be so naive, but Light was not. If she was sure that Hope had some feeling for Lisa, Light would not have said a word to them, because he deserved some happiness. The thought of it would have break her heart forever, but she would have chose his happiness over hers. But it was not the case. Light was sure that Hope don't have any feeling for Lisa. So it was time to made her understand who the real one who was meant to be his is.

Hell, was all that Lisa can thought after her confrontation with the little girl. She would never have believed that such a young girl know such words. Never before she had felt so insulted by a girl, but at the same time she can't deny anything about the girl had said. Yes, she was spoiled and she loved to be able to buy everything she wanted. And the news the little girl had said have hit her very deep. Lisa was not aware that Mr Estheim had lost all of his money with the fall of Cocoon. She was also not aware that it was Belle's father who had give money to Hope's father to hid this fact. Without his money, suddenly Hope lost almost all of his charm to her. Finally, it was a good thing that she don't have go any further with him. Which a disappointment it would have been to her to found it out when they would have been engaged. It would have been a true hell.

Light was not very proud of what she had done, but she can't have thought of any other way to chass the girl. And if she was really in love with him, then the fact of him having some money or not would not have mattered to her. In any case, it don't mattered to Light. She had fall in love with the young L'cie he was, not with Bartholomew Estheim's son. And she will be damned if she let someone else have him. She just hoped that Belle let her go out a little more, because the girl still don't have any courage to act upon her feelings, and there is a chance that Hope would not wanted to wait for her to grow up. She know that he was a man of his words, but this promise was made to a little girl. what if he had just said that to eased her mind ? It was strange to her to remember everything who happen to Belle when Hope was close, and not be aware of the other things when he was not here. She had known they shared a powerful link, and it looked this link would only grow with the years.

Hope smiled at Belle from his hiding spot. The girl was an amazing one. He had come here to tell to Lisa that there is no way for him to share her feeling, and he had found Belle already talking with Lisa. The explanation Belle had said have made his smile. And it had take all of his control to not burst out of laughing at Lisa's face when she had heard about his father lost of money. But really, what was harder to fight to laugh at was the idea of Snow lending money to his father. Really, Belle's mind astonished him. And he loved her even more for this. The fact that she was ready to fight for him give him a warn feeling he don't had for a very long time. When Lisa had leaved Belle with a crestfallen face, Hope had fight his urge to go to Belle and hug her like he wanted. But she was too young, and he don't wanted to push her too much. He had just to wait for her to grow a little more, and then maybe he can discovered what the link they share together is really about.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. Like always review will made me happy, and give me strength to update sooner.


	8. doubt

Thanks for your review. And to you Sekai Kuroi I think that this chapter will help you and give you some of the answers you sought. Again, thanks you very much to all of my readers and reviewers.

Chapter 7 : doubt

This morning Serah finally decided to go to her sister house. She don't have wanted to go here since the funeral of Claire. But this morning was different. Today Serah is the same age as her sister when she had disappeared. Maybe it was because Serah knows that today she can understand what had happen to her sister, or maybe it was for an other reason, but she can't help herself but go to the house. Fortunately nor Snow nor Belle were here. Snow was helping Lebreau today, and Belle had gone to a journey with some class mates, but Serah suspected that the main reason for her to go was that Hope had gone too. Serah was very aware of the big crush her daughter had for their former L'cie friend. And she was sure that she can count on Hope to keep the thing in a safe way. After all, it was part of the growing up to have some crush and to felt the heart broken ache. And Hope can be good to teach this to their daughter, except for the heart broken part wished Serah..

Serah opened the door and was surprised to see that the place was as clean as when Claire lived here. It take her only a couple of minute to understand why. Like herself, the commander don't really believed in the death of Lightning, so he had hired someone to keep the house clean. Serah was very grateful for this. When Claire will return home she will find her house in the same state as when she had leaved it. Serah take a good look around but she can't find anything to help her to find where her sister had run out. It was so like her to have a place where everything was here with a reason. There was almost nothing of personal here, like if her sister just had gone here to sleep. On the contrary of Serah's house, this one was dead.

Serah had almost lost hope to find something when she entered Claire's bedroom. Like the other rooms, this one was very bare. The only thing who was not functional was a couple of picture on the bedside table. intrigued, Serah take a look at the pictures. The first one, closer of the bed, shown all of the former L'cie after they have wake up from their crystal stasis. Claire had a small smile in the picture and she had her arm around a smiling Hope. Serah remembered that Hope had just learn that his father was alive just before the picture was taken. It had always amazed Serah, how Hope was able to break Claire's barrier so easily. Even herself can't have do it, and she was her sister. The two of them have shared such a strong bond, no doubt that Hope was crushed by Claire's disappearance.

Not wanting to dwell on these sad feelings, Serah take a look at the other picture. This one was older than the first one. It showed two little girl and their mother. Even if the picture was not very good, you can see that the mother was ill. The youngest of the two girl looked very unaware of the illness of their mother, but it was not the case with the oldest. On the contrary of her sister, this one was not smiling. She had a concerned look on her face like if she had known what her future would be when their mother would have passed. Serah wanted to cry. She was so young when their mother had die, that she don't have understand how much her sister had give up for raising her. She had become a GC member soon after the death of their mother and she had never talk again about her wish to become an archaeologist. And Serah had accepted it like if it was due to her. Of course, she still can say that she was too young to know what had happen then, but she was not as naive as everyone thought. In a way, back then, she was glade that Claire take care of her like she had done. Which saddened her the most was that she never had thanked her sister for what she had done. And now there was a great chance that she never can.

Without thinking Serah looked at her sister on the picture. There was something strange in the picture but Serah can't found out what it was. Suddenly, it hit her. It was not that there is something strange, but it was that her sister in the picture looked exactly the same as her daughter is now. The two of them have the same face, the same hair and eyes. It was amazing for Serah to never have noticed it before. Everyone had told her that belle was indeed her daughter, but in fact Belle looked more like Claire than her. If it was not too far-fetched, Serah was ready to think that Belle was Claire reincarnation. Because, now that she thought about it, more than once Belle had acted like Claire would have. But it was impossible ! There is no way that her little girl had something to do with Claire. It was just some mystery of the genetic that her daughter looked so alike to her aunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sazh had some doubt for a long time. But he don't have dared to share them with the Villier. Snow, Serah and Belle were so happy together, that Sazh don't wanted to ruin their happiness. But he can't keep his mouth shut any longer. A few weeks ago he had seen how Belle looked at Hope, and there is no crush or sisterly love in this stare. It was the true love he had seen in her eyes. The same sort of love he had seen more than once in Lightning eyes when she looked at Hope too. Sazh was not as blind as most of his friends. He was well aware that Lightning's feelings for Hope have run deeper than the friendship everyone wanted to see. But in their defense, Sazh had to say that Lightning was very good at hiding her feelings. She was almost as good at this than Dajh's mother was. And if Sazh had finally can see through her mask, then he had no problem to see through Lightning's. But he had keep it quiet. There was nothing he can have do, and as long as Lightning was satisfied with the looks, there was nothing wrong in Sazh's book.

The problem was that the looks become to be not enough for Lightning, and the woman was well aware of it. Sazh had understand why Lightning had avoided Hope at all cost before she disappeared. But this solution had only mean a lot of hurt for both of them. Because Hope had returned lightning's feelings with the same passion as her. Most of their friends thought that because Hope was only fourteen when they had become L'cie, he was not mature enough to know what the love was. But they were wrong. Hope always was more mature than most of the child of his age, and in a way even more mature than Snow. Of course, when he had lost his mother, he had reacted like any child would. But thanks to lightning he had let go his idea of taking revenge from Snow. And he had become a precious ally in their fight against the Fal'cie. After that, as much as the other wanted to see him, he was a child anymore.

And now Belle had come in this. Sazh had always thought that Belle looked stunningly like her aunt Lightning. But since she turned ten, Sazh believed that Belle and Lightning were one and the same. Like the other he loved the girl, but he was not blinded like them. He had see some time when Belle's personality changed. And at these time he was ready to bet that it was Lightning who had take control. But he had no proof, and when he had asked some question to Belle, the girl had looked really unaware of her split of personality. And more, he had no way to explain how Lightning can have become a baby again. No one would believed him, but he had to try. He don't doubted that if Hope give his love to Belle, and then it turned out that she was Lightning, the news would kill him. Because as much as she had loved him, there would be no way for Lightning to share her love with a man seven years younger than her. The shame would be stronger than her love.

That's why Sazh come to Lebreau's café this morning. He needed to talk to Snow alone. Serah was Lightning's sister, and Sazh don't know how she would react at the news that the girl she raised was in fact her sister. It would be easier for him to explain it with Snow help. Sazh was very confident, but he had never expected for Snow to react like he did. At first, Snow looked like if he wanted to laugh it out. But after seeing that Sazh looked pretty serious, Snow had become very angry. Sazh can't understand why Snow acted like this. It looked like if the man had forget that Belle was not his real child. Seeing that he can't do anything more, Sazh leaved the bar with a troubled mind. He was not sure anymore that he was right, and he wondered what had made him thought that Belle and Lightning can share something more than a stunning resemblance.

XXXXXXXXX

Snow was still angry with Sazh's words when he returned home. How his friend dare to make some joke about their beloved child. It was so hard for him and Serah to not be able to have an other child. But after Belle's birth, Serah was not able to carry an other child. In spite of himself Sazh's word continued to taunt him. So, he go to his study and searched for a document. A special one. Belle's birth certificate. Snow felt some relief when he found it. There written black on white was the proof that Belle was his and Serah's child. He can't have imagined Serah's pregnancy ! Belle is their child from blood, there is no reason for doubting of it.

When she returned home, Serah found her husband looking at some baby picture of Belle. She remembered very well when Snow had returned home with the camera. He had acted like a child with a new toy. But now, Serah was grateful for her husband to have take so much picture of Belle. Their daughter was growing so fast ! It looked only like if it was yesterday that she had give birth to her. In fact it was only almost four years ago, but with Belle looking like a fifteen years old girl, it looked more than that. But the doctor was very optimistic about Belle's case. It looked like if her growing up had begin to go a little slower. The doctor hoped for her to began to grow normally when she will reach her twentieth anniversary, or so. Serah hoped with all her heart that it will be true. And if it was the case, Serah know very well with whom her daughter wanted to spend her life. And nor her nor her husband would be against it. Serah just hoped that Belle can take the place Claire once had occupied in his heart. She don't know why but when she remembered the picture she had found in Claire's house she felt very optimistic.

In her place, the old woman was laughing. The woman had made her choice, she was sure of it, but she was still not aware of it. This year she would not bothered her by asking about her choice. She just had let the event gone to their natural course. It was for the best. After all it was the least she can do for the woman who had saved her life. All of them will be more happy with this.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked, and it had answered some of your question. I don't know how long this story will continue, but I have two chapter almost planned and maybe some more. I'm still not sure. Don't forget to give me a review and I try to update Sunday.


	9. Guilt

I'm sorry for the wait. I have planned to write this chapter sooner, but then I have lost my connexion and after that I can't connect to the site. So, there is my new chapter. I hope you would like it. It happen at the same time as the last one and was focused on Hope and Light. And a big thank you for the ones who have leaved me a review.

Chapter 8 : Guilt

Like every year, a journey was planned from Hope and Belle's school. It was a way to help the students to discover Grand Pulse. Of course, for Hope it was no discovery at all, but he liked to go. For one part it was because this journey was so unlike the first one, meaning that no one was chasing him and trying to kill him. And for the other part, it helped him to remember the good time he had spend with all of his friends. It helped him also to remember how Vanille and Fang were. With time, most to his anger, he had begin to forget them. Not that he wanted to, but so much things have happen to him after he had become human again, that he had to live for his future and not his past. The two of them would always have a special place in his heart, but he can't stop to live his life the fullest because they were not with them anymore. He felt guilty to think like this sometime, but he can't helped it.

When Belle had decided to come with them, Hope was surprised to see that nor Snow, nor Serah disagree. He had hoped for this time to think abourt the link he was sharing with Belle, far away from her. But he wasn't lucky. It was very hard to think about her rationately when she was with him at every hours. From the begining he had liked her, but now, he felt something more. And it disturbed him. Belle, until now, was like the little sister he never had. He had wanted to protect her and made her smile. A little like Light had done to him not so long ago. But now, more and more he don't thought of her like a sister, and he don't liked it. Of course, he and Belle don't have seven years who separated them, but even if she looked and acted like a fifteen years old girl, she in fact is four years old. He felt bad to play with her feelings like this. She deserved someone on her age, not an "old" man like him.

Belle was furious with herself. She wanted more than anything that Hope looked at her with love. Since the story with Lisa, Belle had felt her feelings for him changed. The other herself was in love with him, she had known this. But for her love was just the same sort of feeling she felt for her parents. But she was not sure of it anymore. What she wanted now, was for him to look at her like he had to her other self. Belle felt jealous of the woman who share her body with her. It was not fair to her to have to share the feelings and memories of the other woman. Belle had a nice life, she don't wanted anything with the other woman anymore. But this woman don't wanted to leave her alone. Belle promised herself that one day she will be the only one left. But as soon as the idea crossed her mind she forget it.

Belle was very happy when she learned about the journey. It was the perfect occasion for her to made some excuse to Hope. Her lie to Lisa had provoked some unexpected event. Lisa don't had kept to herself what Belle had told her, and soon all the school was persuaded that Hope and his father were not rich anymore. It don't have changed anything to their true friends, but the others have left Hope alone after that. And Belle felt very guilty about it. She don't have wanted this, and she needed to made some excuse to him, even if it cost her a lot to do so. That's why she had tried a lot to convince her parents to let her go to this journey. It was a very hard task, but finally her mother had helped her for convincing her father. Her father can't do anything against the two of them, which is very funny, considering that nor Belle, nor her mother can come close from Snow height or built. It was true to say that his father is a strong one when none of his woman is in cause.

The travel was not to an unknown place for Belle, but she had acted like if it was. No one needed to know that Belle known the way from the memories who were not even her own. So, she had acted all surprised when they finally have stopped to Obera. Belle felt like crying when she saw again her friends old village. She was worried that Hope noticed something, but she saw him ready to cry too. In a way, it made her at ease to see that she wasn't the only one affected by this, but it made her also wanting to cry even more. She can't stand to see him so sad and she acted before she had time to think it through. She take him in her arm and hugged him to hid his tears. She was well aware that the others were looking at them, but she don't cared anymore. Only Hope mattered to her at this time.

When Belle take him in her arm, Hope felt some warm come through him. Never before he had felt so good, and it made him very uneasy. He wanted to hug her back, and he wanted to push her away at the same time. His feelings confused him a lot, and he don't know how to react. That's why, for once, he shut his mind and let his heart made the choice. He was surprised to feel, when he hugged Belle, the same way he had felt with Light back then to Palumpolum. It confused him even more. There is no way for Belle to made him feel like Light once had. Even if Belle is Light niece, there is very improbable for her to made him feel like her. And this feeling made him feel very guilty. He was aware that with time Belle would look more and more like Light. So he wondered if any part of the feeling he had for her come from the fact she looked so much like her aunt. He was not sure, but he hoped not. Belle deserved better than that.

The other girl were smiling and laughing at Belle, but she don't care. Hope had needed her and she was glad to be able to help him. She will do everything to help him to smile, even die if it was what he wanted. She was very aware that he wanted the other woman back, and it was the only thing she can't give him. She wanted to made him happy, but she wanted to do it by herself. Lightning can't win, there is no way she let her win. Even if at the end Belle would disappear, she will not lost without a fight. It was not like her to let go without a fight. That is one of the thing she had in common with Lightning.

XXXXXXXX

This night, Hope can't sleep. His guilt eat him alive. He don't wanted to let go of his feeling for Light, but he know that Belle deserved better than a boyfriend who still think about his former love. Hope made a double take when the idea of him being her boyfriend hit him, but surprisingly it don't made him uneasy. He wanted it. As much as he don't wanted to let go of his past, he wanted to open a new page of his life. And Belle will be a big part of this future. But it was so hard ! He need time to think about it. But sooner or later he had to made a choice. And even if it would hurt him even more, he would be happy to finally made this choice. He can't live in the past anymore, but for now he can't let it go either.

Belle can't sleep either this night. This place remind so much to her other self. Why in the hell does her school had chose to send them here ? She know the answer, as much as she know why they were chose to go. Belle loved to study the history and she wanted to find everything about the past. Hope loved it too, but less than her. She can't picture him as an archaeologist like what she wanted to become. But she saw him much like an inventor or something like this. She just hoped that the life would not separate them never. Because he had become something more like a friend to her. And losing him will means losing herself.

Belle was surprised when she heard someone sigh. She looked around and found Hope looking of the city of Obera. He looked so sad that she wanted to hig him again, but she don't dared to do it. She had push her luck once, and she don't wanted to risk for him to push her away. So, instead she come to him and seat near by him silently. They stay silent for a very long time, and Belle don't dare to look at him. When she finally found enough courage to look, she found him asleep. A fond smile found his way to her face, and she lost conscious.

Light had take over Belle. Maybe it was the last time she can do this. She felt herself being aspired by Belle. She still can fight, but each time she was weaker than the last. But she need to say something, something she don't have time to say before. She regretted it, but there is nothing she can do about it. Maybe she will not completely disappeared when Belle will definitively take over her, but in case that it don't happen she needed to open her heart to the young man who had stole her heart so long ago. The fact that he was asleep don't change anything.

" I love you." She said. "I have loved you for so long that I don't remember when it had started. I understand that you will chose Belle over me. She can made you more happy than I could have. But I just wish that you don't forget me. Don't forget that Lightning had loved you too. And promise me to be happy. If the two of you were happy together, then it would made me happy. Goodbye my love."

Belle's body fell unconscious on the floor. But before it can touch the floor, someone take her in his arm. He tenderly sit with her still in his arm and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

" I promise. I will never forget you Light. Thank you. I love you too. Goodbye my love."

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. I had fun to write it. now I wonder if I will let Hope share what he know with the other, especially Belle or not. It will take me some time to decide and write about it, so I can't made any promise for when the next chapter will be posted. Don't forget to give me a review and see you soon.


	10. soul

I still don't have decided if Hope will share what he knows with the Villiers or not. So, to make you wait I have decided to post this short chapter. It will be Belle/ Light centered. Enjoy.

Chapter 9 : soul

For the next few days after she had fall unconscious, Belle found that Hope was keeping his distance with her. And she was not pleased by it at all. She don't know what her other self had said to him to made him so sad, but she needed to find it out. She had tried to ask Hope, but, for once, he had refused to answer her. And it had hurt like hell. Belle don't wanted anything to come between the two of them, and she was very afraid that she had lost him. She can't stand the thought. That's why she tried an old device hiding in the city of Obera.

The first time when they have come to Obera, Vanille had take Lightning away one evening. She had lead her to an hidden room, and she had show the device to Lightning. At this time, lightning don't have understand why Vanille had chose her to show this device, Sazh or Hope would have been more interested by it. But when she had asked it, Vanille had just smiled, and Lightning can't have find anything more about her motivation. Vanille had explained to her that this device was used by her fellow citizen when they wanted to find some hidden truth. The device help the user to see through his own mind and find the answers he sought. Lightning don't have believed Vanille at all, but she had let her show her how to use the device. Vanille was so happy about it back then, that Lightning don't had the heart to tell her that she don't care.

Belle had made sure that no one had followed her. At night she was almost sure that she will be aware if she was followed. It was during time like this that she loved Light's skills. She opened the door and closed it behind herself. Everything was exactly like in the memories of Lightning. And Belle was glad of it. Maybe the device would not work for her, but she had to try. Like her other self she was very stuborn, but she hided this fact better. She was aware that she risked her life with this, and she was also aware that no one knows where she had go. But she can't turn back, it's too late for that. Her future with Hope is in danger, and she will do everything in her power to prevent of losing him. So, she put the device on her head and as soon as the device was on her head, it began to glow. Belle was a little scared by this, but before she can react everything gone black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she opened her eyes, Belle found herself in a strange place. She was in a house. But she don't know where she was. Never before had she go to this place. She looked around, but she can't found anything who help her to understand why she was here. A voice made her jump.

" Don't worry." Said the familiar voice. " You are in my mother's house. You are safe."

Belle turned around and found herself face in face with her aunt Lightning Farron. She had see a lot of picture of her, so she was sure that it was her aunt.

" Aunt Lightning ? Is that you ? What are you doing here ? Mom would be so trilled to know that you are alive !"

At these words the woman lost her smile. She looked a little frightening to Belle, but the girl was no coward and she don't let her eyes leave the woman.

" Alive ?" She said. " Yes, in a way, I was still alive. But I can't come to see my sister and her fool of husband anymore. Nor I can be with Hope the way I wanted the most."

" I don't understand." Said a puzzled Belle.

" Do you have ever wonder why you have an other person in your mind ? Of course, you have. This person is no stranger, it was you."

" Me ? How can she be me ? She was so much older than me !"

" Yes, older and bitter than you. But you still are the same. You know, when my parents were alive I was just like you. I loved my parents very much, especially my father. When he had die, a part of me had die with him. After that I was not a child anymore. And soon after my mother had become ill, very ill. Serah was too young to understand, but back then I have understand that I will be the only guardian of my sister's happiness. I was a very good student, but due to my mother illness, I have missed too much school days to hope to pass the next grade. It had made me sad and angry at the same time. And when my mother had die, I had lost all hope to see my wish come true. My mother don't have let us anything but the house, and I don't wanted to sell it, so I have searched a job. But I was too young for most of it, only the guardian force have opened their door to me. And, in a way, they have become the family I have lost. I had made enough money to offer to Serah a good life, but I had lost the link we once have as sisters."

Belle let her tears fall at this.

" What a sad life." She said.

Lightning looked at her with a small smile.

" It was not. I was not aware of what I was missing. I loved my life back then. No one was able to give me orders, it was the sort of life I wished. It was only after I have become a L'cie that I had started to understand that life was more than work. I was lonely, and until then I was not aware of it. I was so sure to be always right, that I don't even give his chance to Snow before it was too late. I'm very ashamed of what I was back then. But I'm also very proud of what I have gained as a soldier. I was good, and it's just a fact. I don't want to loose it."

" Losing it ? Why ?"

" Because you are here. Lightning Farron is no more. Everyone thought that I was dead somewhere. Belle Villier had take the place of Lightning as soon as I have drank this stupid potion ! All I wanted was to be able to show to Hope how much I loved him. And look what i have gained : a new personality who was not even close of what I was !"

" You're wrong. " Said Belle. " I'm still you. Yes. I had finally understand it. Belle and Lightning are the same. That's why I had your memories. You were me before, and now I am you. I don't want to become a soldier, but it don't means that I will hate to be able to fight. We can help each other to become better."

" No way !" answered Lightning. " We can't stay the two of us. One of us must disappeared, and I don't want to be the one."

" Why ? Why one of us must be disappeared ?" Asked Belle.

" That's what the old woman had meant when she had said that a sacrifice was needed. Belle or Lightning must live but not together."

" I disagree. You and me are the same. Our soul is the same, only the way we express our feeling is different. We can work together to have the life we have dreamed. Please, let's try it. Like you, I don't want to disappear, but I also don't want for you to disappear too. You are a part of me. Until then, we have fought each other to take the control of my body, now let's work together instead. You and me are the two face of a coin named Claire Farron, and it's time for her to found her life again."

" Do you think we can do it ?" Asked an hoping Lightning.

" I'm sure of it. Come to me. It's time for us to become one again."

Lightning and Belle take each other hand and a bright light come around them. Soon, the light was so bright that the two of them can't keep their eyes open. and everything go black again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Belle woke up, she found herself on the floor of the room in Obera. She take the device off, and try to stand. Much to her relief, she can do it. For the first time since as long as she can remember, she really feel at peace. The other woman, Lightning, was not here anymore. But, in a way she was more present now than before. Belle take an old sword on the floor and she tried some move Lightning had done as a soldier. And Belle don't had made any mistake with it. It was like if she had always trained herself as a soldier. She know she can stand for herself in a fight now. She also felt more confident. The old Belle Viller was no more too, but like for Lightning she was still present. She had choose to keep Snow and Serah as her parent. Like Lightning had said, she was dead for everyone. And her parent needed her as much as she needed them. Snow and Serah were good to her, and she will no pay their kindness with ingratitude. For everyone she will be Belle Villier forever. But she know in fact that she really is Claire Farron. That's who she truly is.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked. I plan to show how Belle had changed in the next chapter, I will also made a choice for Hope. So expect the next chapter for the end of this week or the beginning of the next one. Don't forget to give me a review. Bye.


	11. worry

Finally, I have made up my mind. This chapter was harder for me to write and it will be slightly shorter than the last ones. I'm almost done with this fic. I quit my rambling and let you enjoy it.

Chapter 10 : worry

For almost a week, Hope was torn between what he wanted to do, and what he knows was the right thing to do. Hope wanted to confront Belle about Lightning, but the more he thought of it, the less he was certain that it will be for the best. So, he had avoided her as much as he could for this time. But he can't do it anymore. Last night, Belle had gone somewhere without telling anyone. It was one of Belle's friend who had come to him to ask him if he know where Belle had gone. The worried look on the girl's face, had only increased his own worry. Even if he knows now that as Light, Belle can take care of herself, Hope can't help his own wish to protect her no matter the cost.

Hope had felt a great relief when he had found Belle asleep in what once was Vanille's home. She looked so peaceful then that he don't had the heart to wake her up. So, he seated himself in front of her sleeping form and watched her for the following hours. He found out that he can't sleep at all, so he used this time to think about what he must do. The shock he had felt when he had learned that Belle and Light were one and the same had slowly faded. And now, for the first time, he know that he can think properly about what he must do. It's not just what is good for him to do, but also what is right for Snow, Serah and Belle too.

Hope knows that he had two choice. He can told everything to the Villier and hope for the best come out of it. Or he can keep what he knows to himself forever. In the first case Hope was not sure that Snow and Serah would even believed him. For them Belle was their daughter, and it would break their heart when they would found out that Belle was no longer the child they have raised and loved, but the "sis" she once was. Hope missed Light a lot, and selfishly he wished for her to come back. But does his wish would be more important than the happiness of a whole family ? Does he had the right to separate them with the truth ? And what if Light is more happy as Belle than she was as Lightning ? Does he really had the right to made a choice ? He don't know, and he can't found any answer to his dilemma.

The sun rose too soon at Hope's liking. And soon after Belle woke up. She looked around and she smiled when her eyes meet Hope's one. And the young man returned her smile. That's now that he made his mind. He had no right to make a choice for Light. If she wanted for Serah and Snow to know the truth, then she will told them. If not, he had no right to tell them. Belle is not only Belle, but Light too. Maybe, with time, she will become like Light once was, but in a less bitter way. He will made sure of it. But until then, Belle will need his support and love, and he can't refused it to her. She had suffered too much before, and now that she had the chance to have a new life he can't do anything but help her with her choice. And maybe, in the future, they can become more close. And if Light never come back, then he would have to forget her and live his life with Belle. His destiny now is in her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Belle was happy. Hope don't avoided her anymore. They have become best friend again, but with something more on the both part. When Hope looked at her now she can feel her heart beating faster and when he touched her she can feel the warm of his touch long after he had stopped. And it looked like if she had the same effect on him. And she loved the feeling. Hope was everything to her, and she don't even looked at the other boys. Now that she had reached her eighteens she had become aware of the look the boys send at her. But it don't bothered her a lot. It was nice to be seen with some desire, but if the look was not in Hope's eyes, then it don't have any importance to her. She was beautiful, like her aunt Lightning as her parent were saying, but all of her beauty was for one and only man.

This morning Belle had go to her doctor. She was very happy that Hope's father had helped her to have some ID stating that she was eighteen years old. It was nice to have some freedom. Without this ID she would have been considered as an almost five years old girl. She was happy that her parents have agree for it. Now, she can go to her appointment alone. And she hoped for a good news soon. She was aware that her strange growing up had slowly disappeared. She still continue to grow a little fast, but not like before. The doctor had good hope for her illness to be cured soon. Sometime Belle wondered if her journey in Obera don't have helped her with it. She don't clearly remembered what had happen there. She just know that since then her other self don't have show again. She even was anymore worried about the strange memories. And it was a good thing.

The doctor was very optimistic. Belle wanted to told it to her parent as soon as possible. So she ran without looking around, and she hit a person who was looking around. Belle looked at the man and she excused herself for her behavior. The man looked very shocked and Belle wondered for some time if she had hurt him a lot. But she was very shocked when the man talked.

" Farron ? Is that you ?"

Belle wondered how a man she never had seen can know her mother's maiden name.

" I'm sorry. You're mistaken. I'm Belle Villier, Snow and Serah's daughter."

" That's not possible !" Exclaimed the man. " You don't have changed ! I know you are Lightning Farron !"

Belle was frightened by what she see in the man's eyes. He was sure of it, but there is no way for her to be her own aunt. She can't let it happen. She must convince him that he was wrong, but she can't found the right words. So, she let her anger take the better of herself.

" You are wrong ! I'm Belle and no one else ! Leave me alone !"

With that Belle ran away as fast as she can. She need to do something about this man. She can't let him destroy her new life. So instead of returning home like she had planed, she ran to Hope's home. She was sure that he can help her with it. He was the only one she can turn to in this case. Together there will be anything to stop them.

To be continued.

I'm sorry, but my sister was home and she had kidnapped the computer. She had let me time to write this but now she is tired and I had to shut the computer. She still will be ther for the next month, so I will not write a long chapter until she had returned home. I'm very sorry. I will try to post the next part of this chapter soon. Don't forget to give me a review and see you soon.


	12. soldier

Again a very short chapter. I'm very sorry about it, but it can't be helped. This is shot chapters or wait a whole month before I can update. Thanks to my reviewer for your kind reviews.

Chapter 11 : soldier

Commander Amodar can't believe his own eyes. He was so sure that the girl was Lightning Farron. It's impossible that the girl is someone else. He had known Farron for too long to be fooled by her. In a way he had known her better than her own sister had. The girl was so sad when she had first go to the training facility. At this time she was only fourteen years old, but even back then Amodar had seen something special in her. A sort of inner Light that no one else had. He had known that one day she will do something important to Cocoon. Of course, he don't have expected for her to become a L'cie and destroyed the Fal'cie. But he was sure that her future would be one of the brightest.

That's why he was so worried about her when she had woke up from her crystal stasis. She was no longer the Lightning he had known and loved. It was normal considering what she had gone through. He had hoped that with time she will become herself again. But the contrary had happen. Lightning had lost most of her anger during her fight as a L'cie, which was a good thing, but she also had become more secretive too. More than once, Amodar had tried to make her talk about her problem. But, like expected he can't have found anything. The girl was a grave when she wanted to.

And one day she had disappeared without a word. Which was very unusual for her. The girl was everything but a deserter. He can't have explained what had happen to her. And it had worried him a lot. Even if he don't have said it out loud, Lightning was the daughter he never had. And now that he had some explanation, he can't believed it. How can have Farron regressed from a few years without anyone noticed it ? And what is this story about her being Serah and Snow's daughter. He can't understand why the two of them have accepted to play this act. Or is this something else he is not aware of ?

He really don't know what to do. In a hand he know that this Belle Villier is in fact Lightning Farron, her reaction to his words had proved it, but on the other hand he had no proof of it. The pictures taking during Lightning's time as a GC soldier were destroyed with Cocoon. And seeing how the girl had reacted when he had confronted her with the truth, he was certain that she will not help him to convince her new family about her true identity. In a way he can understand it. He was sure that Lightning don't have her whole heart into her job after she had come back, but he was also aware that she had nothing else to look for after. Maybe it will be for the best if he let the things go the way they are now, but he needed some answer. And even if it means destroying her new life, the commander can't let her go without knowing why she had done what she had done.

XXXXXXXXX

Belle feel more happy after she had talked with Hope. They have spend their time at thinking about what to do with about this man. It don't have take too long for Hope to understand who this man is. There were not a lot of people who have known Light before the fall of Cocoon, and most of them, as soldiers, where killed during their time as L'cie. So it don't take to be a genius to know that the man must be the commander Amodar. Which was a bad news for them. If Amodar had found the truth, no one can know how he will react. But Hope don't wanted to worry Belle too much, so he hided his worry. But as soon as she had returned home he go to visit the commander.

Hope was very aware that he was followed, and this fact made him smile. He don't have believed for one second that he had fooled her, like she don't have fooled him when she had said she was tired and wanted to return home. In a way he was very happy that she was willing to come with him to confront Amodar, but he was also worried about the commander saying too much. It looked like Belle was not aware that she once was Lightning, and Hope don't wanted for to find it out like this. Belle had changed a lot since their journey to Obera, but she don't have become like Light anymore, and he found himself liking her the way she is now.

Hope was so lost in his thought that he don't see the man who come to him with a knife at hand. Fortunately for him Belle had saw him, and she reacted by instinct. She run to the man and broke his arm with one move. She don't know when she had learned to react this fast, but she was glad to be able to do it. The man was on the floor wailing in pain, but Belle don't take a look at him. She focused herself on Hope and his shocked face. She don't know if he wanted to yell at her or hug her. She don't know what to do and she felt a great relief when she heard him thanking her. She smiled at him, but her smile faded when she heart the soldier coming their way. She don't wanted to stay there and give explanation for things she don't understand herself. Hope understand it. He take her hand in his and they both ran far away from the voice of the soldiers.

When they finally stopped to run they found themselves in a park. They both looked at each other and both laughed like mad. Never before they have acted like this, and it give them some sens of freedom to be able to do it. Hope was always more mature for his age, and in a way Belle was too. But they both are still adolescent, and it felt nice to be able to act like one of them for once. They seated on the grass and they talked about everything who come to their mind. The commander Amodar was so far away from their mind now, that it take for Hope to be almost asleep in his bed to remember that he had planed to visit the commander this day. But it was not very important, for now the commander don't had done something wrong and with hope he will kept his idea to him until he found a way to prevent him from destroying Light new life.

XXXXXXXXX

Serah was furious. How the commander dared to make such a joke ? Serah can understand that the commander missed her sister as a soldier. Because that's what she was, a very good soldier. But it was not a reason for Amodar to have Belle. There is no way for her beloved daughter to become a soldier ! Serah would fight the idea with all of her being. She had seen what the GC had done to Claire and there is no way for her only child to suffer like this. And what is it to say that Belle was Lightning ? Of course her daughter looked so much like her aunt that some people would thought that Belle was in a way Claire. But her daughter only had the same face than her aunt. Her personality was so different that anyone who know Belle can't see in her anyone else But belle herself. The commander must be tired and he had see what he wanted to see when he had meet their daughter. There will be no other reason.

Like his wife, Snow was angry with the commander. Long ago he had thought that the commander was a great man, because he had let them fight. Snow was very grateful at him to let them fight as NORA, but there is some line who would not be crossed, even for a good man like him. Belle is their daughter and he will be damned if he let the commander made of her a second sis. Not that he don't liked his sister-in-law, but he wished a better life for his daughter than the one of a fighting warrior. And he don't embarrassed himself with nice word to make the commander understand that there is no way for him to have his daughter ever.

Amodar left the Villier's house with the feeling that he had made a big mistake by coming here. He had wanted to open their eyes, but now he knows that they were not ready to heard the truth. And it was normal in a way. Who in his right mind would accept to raise her eldest sister as her own daughter, and told so to a stranger. The only thing he had gained by this was to have made the Villier being against him. He looked a last time at the house, and when he turned around to return to his house he found the way blocked by a very determined young man.

" It will be better for everyone if you forget what you have found. " Said the young man.

" And if I don't wanted to ?" Asked Amodar.

" I think you are a wise man, commander. You know what will be the best for you !"

" Stop it Estheim. You are not a blackmailer. I know you."

" That's why you have to take it seriously. No one wanted Lightning back, or at last they wanted her back but not at the cost of the life of Belle."

" So, you know the truth."

" Yes, I know."

" And you won't say anything ?"

" Of course not. It will be Belle choice to tell the truth or not. But I will be always on her side. And my father would be on my side. Good day commander."

Hope leaved the commander with a lot of worry. Sure, he wanted Lightning back but not at all cost. He was well aware of what Bartholomew Estheim can do to him if he dared to go against his son's wish. So he don't have the choice. he don't liked it but he had to write a letter of excuse to the Villier, because there is no way for them to accept him in their house ever. It was a shame to loose such a great warrior but his carrier is more important than a soldier as good as she was. Belle had won. He will never talk about what he had learned again.

To be continued.

I hope you have liked it. We are close to the end. I try to post the next chapter at the end of the week, but I can't made any promise. Don't forget to give me a review.


	13. choice

Thanks to your kind review. This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you have liked it.

Chapter 12 : Choice

Like the doctor had hoped Belle's illness had disappeared when she had reached twenty, much to the joy of her family. But, in spite of this good new, Belle felt very uneasy for the last week. Deep down, she know that something would happen to her soon, and she dreaded it. She loved her life the way it was and she don't wanted for something to change. She also wanted for Hope to keep his word. She don't have forget the promise he had made to her a few years ago. And she wanted for nothing more but becoming his true wife.

It was this hope who had helped her to fight her illness, because even if none of her loved one were aware of it, Belle was very ill for the last couple of months. She had hided this fact very well, but often only her pride had helped her to prevent her tears to fall free. She was in so much pain, back then, that she had wished to die for the pain to stop. But, fortunately, after a whole month of hell, she had become better, and now, her pain was just a memory. And she was so glad that she don't have alarmed nor her parents, nor Hope. Because the later can be tenth time worst than Serah can be.

Belle had also hided the fact that a young soldier had asked for her hand in marriage. Of course, Belle don't have think that he was serious, so she had answered him kindly that she can't marry him. But after a lot of asking, she had let her temper take the better of her, and the last time she had knocked him out after he had asked her one more time. Belle was just happy that the soldier was so angry with her for knocking him out, that he don't have go to her house to speak with her parents. Belle don't know what she can say if her parents asked her how she was able to fight so good.

XXXXXXXXX

The night before her fifth anniversary, Belle go to bed very early. Sooner in the day Hope had asked her to a date for the next evening, and she wanted to felt rested for that date. Hope had looked so serious when he had asked her out that she can have felt her heart beating faster only by the look on his face. She hoped for his to ask her the question she so wanted to say yes about, but at the same time she wondered if he don't have heard about the soldier. She was very cautious of not talking about him when they were together, but some of their friends could have been less cautious than her. Maybe Hope wanted to broke up with her, but why wait to her birth day to say it to her ? It was with a mixture of hope and dread that finally Belle fall asleep.

Like the last time, Belle found herself in Obera. But not the Obera she had seen with her class, but the Obera of the past. She looked around in search of the old woman she was sure to meet. And assuringly, the woman was there. She was currently talking with Vanille, and Belle made a double take at this. How this woman can know her L'cie friend ? What the hell happened there ? No answer come to her but the old woman turned her face to her and a bright smile appeared on her face.

" So." She said. " You have made your choice."

For once it was not a question but a statement. And the woman was right, but belle will be damned if she let her win this strange game.

" I do, don't I ?" Answered sweetly Belle.

" Yes, my dear, you have. That's why your parents were sure that you are their child."

" How is this possible ? Do you have done something to them ?" Asked a worried Belle.

" I don't have do anything. You have."

" Me ? That's impossible ! I don't have any power !"

" Yes you have. Your ancestor have this sort of power too. the one who don't have this power were choose to become a L'cie. Your family tree go very further in the time."

" What do you mean ? Can't you be more explicite for once ?"

" To understand who you are, you have to go five hundred years ago. At this time there was two sister, one was powerful, and the other had become L'cie. They were very respected, both of them. But the war with Cocoon had changed this. The sister l'cie was powerful in her way, but the other sister can had seen the future. she had saw that grand pulse will no longer be inhabited. So, when her sister had gone to fight Cocoon her sister had gone with her. She was pregnant with her first child and she had lost her husband during the battle, so there will be nothing for her to Grand pulse anymore."

Belle was so interested by what the woman had to say that she forgett to ask the lot of question she still had.

" The sister L'cie and her friend have tried to protect the pregnant woman, but unfortunately, the friend of the sister had completed her focus sooner than the sister and she had become a living crystal. Being alone, the two sisters can't have fight the soldier of Cocoon for too long. They were captured and the pregnant woman gave birth to her son in a jail. All of these battle have made her weak and she don't have survived of the birth of her child. Her little sister was so devastated by this that she had ran away and let her power explode. That's how the war between Cocoon and Grand pulse had ended. The people of Cocoon were so angry with what the L'cie had done that they don't have spared any inhabitant of Grand pulse."

" And what had happened of the baby ?" Asked a very interested Belle. " Does he was dead too ?"

" No." Answered the woman. " In fact he was saved. One soldier had go to the cell after the escape of the L'cie and he had found the baby barely alive but still breathing. The sister L'cie must have thought that the baby was dead too when she had leaved the cell. The soldier had take the baby with him and him and his wife have raised the boy. When he had grow up, the boy had meet a woman, married her and have children of his own. He had never known fron where he had come, and he had leaved his life believing that he was the son of the soldier. The soldier's name was Farron."

" Like me and Serah ?" Asked belle.

" Yes, you are the descendant of this boy. You have also meet your aunt too when you were a L'cie."

" My aunt ? what are you talking about ?"

" The boy real name was Eclair ni Obera. He was the son of Lily and the nephew of Vanille."

" Vanille ? Like the Vanille who had travelled with us ? The nineteen years old girl L'cie ?"

" Yes. She had asked me to help you when the right time will come. And now, it's your turn to use your power."

" Who are you ?" Asked a now angry Belle. " How can I use a power I don't am aware I have ?"

" I'm a friend, that's all you need to know. And as for using your power you just have to let your heart guide you, like you have done for the past five years. The potion you have drank had just help you to open your mind and heart to your power."

" How becoming a baby again and growin up can have helped me to open myself to my power ?"

" Because if you have stayed the way you were, then you would have fought your power. You have your heart so locked that even your own love can't win against your will. Like you can have seen, Belle is very different from what Lightning Farron was. Now you can use your power without it destroyed you."

" And what will happen if I used my power ? What if I don't wanted to use it ?"

" If you don't use your power then it will hurt you like it had done for the past two months, but in worst. In the end it will kill you. But if you used your power once, but consciously, then after you would be able to control it. Your power is different from the power of your ancestor. You can just erase some memories, but it had to be done. Now you have to choose which life you wanted to erase."

" What do you mean ?"

" You can choose to erase the life of lightning Farron or the life of Belle Villier. The choice is all yours. But before you made this choice you have to know that the life you chose to erase would be forever. If you choose to erase Lightning's life, your friends would still remembered her but they also will be certain that she was dead five years ago. On the other hand, if you choose to erase Belle's life, your sister and her husband would thought that your illness had killed you. You can no longer have two life. Now made your choice."

" What about Hope ? He love both of us very much. How can I do something like this to him. I have swear to protect him. I can't hurt him."

" He would not remembered his feeling for the people you chose to erase. We don't have much time left. Now, make your choice !"

" All right ! I choose..."

XXXXXXXXXX

When she wake up this morning, she felt very refreshed. She looked at her window and see the sun in the sky. Never before she was so glad to see it. At her side her husband was still sleeping. She looked very fondly at him. There was time when she had doubted that he will become hers, but she was wrong. He had proved her wrong, and she was very glad of it. She can heard her son and her daughter whispering at their door. the two child wondered if it was wise to ran and jump to their parent now. They were not aware that their mother was alert and ready to stop them from waking their father like they often done. A wicked smile come to her face when a plan formed in her mind.

Hope was faking his sleep. He loved the way his wife looked at him when she thought that he was asleep. He see the smile on his wife's face and he can't help but feel sorry for their child. He know his wife so well that he know it was for the best if he looked asleep during all of what will happen. One time was enough for him, and he rather let Snow be at the end of a punch than him. Who would have thought that Serah can punch this good. It was surely a family trait and he hoped for his daughter to not inherit it. With a hided smile he let his wife have her fun with their children.

In their crystal, Vanille and Fang were looking at the family.

" I'm very proud of them." Said Vanille. " Lily would have been too."

" Yes. But really, it the last time that I play the old woman for you, Vanille. It had take age for her to made the right decision."

" But, in the end she had. It was for the best. They always were mean to be."

" Yes, indeed. It's a shame that you can't have told her who you really were to her during our travel."

" No, it's not. I was glad to be able to travel with her. She was my friend, and that's all mattered to me."

" You are too kind sometime, Vanille"

The sound of some laugh and cry stopped their conversation. The two L'cie smiled. And the same idea come to their mind.

" It was for the best".

End.

I have finished ! I let you choose which one you wanted for her to become : Light or Belle. I know some of you wanted for Light to come back, but at the same time I think that Belle deserved her happiness too, and I can't choose between the two. So, choose the one you wanted the most and it will be her. I hope you have liked it. For now, I will not write any FF13 fanfic for some time, because I have two very long story to post for He-man and Smallville. But don't worry, I have some idea for an other fic with Hope and Light, but it had to wait. I will post it later, then it will let me time to work it out. Don't forget to give me a review. Good day to all of you, and thank you for reading me.


End file.
